TFA Cute little Bumblebee
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: AN AU where Blackarachnia accepts the offer and is cured. Bumblebee finds out the truth. He is the son of Optimus and Elita. When Elita was thought to have died Optimus had to give him up to an orphanage so he could be cared for because he couldn't care for his son when he was at that hard time of life. Bumblebee understands. Now the little family is reunited.
1. Chapter 1

_AN AU where Blackarachnia accepts the offer and is cured. Bumblebee finds out the truth. He is the son of Optimus and Elita. When Elita was thought to have died Optimus had to give him up to an orphanage so he could be cared for because he couldn't care for his son when he was at that hard time of life. Bumblebee understands. Now the little family is reunited._

chapter 1

Optimus had brought Blackarachnia to the base. Ratchet found a way to cure her. He took some of her cyber-venom and had Sari charge it will allspark energy from her key. Ratchet injected her with it and there was lovely yellow Elita one. "Optimus, my dear." she said.

"Elita one you look as beautiful as the day I lost you." Optimus said he pulled something out. Elita looked shocked. "It's the wedding ring. I found it, it came of on Archa seven. I kept and I kept mine." Optimus said. Elita took it and put it on.

She hugged him. "Thank you Optimus I missed you." Elita said.

Everyone was shocked that Optimus was married. "I love you." Optimus said kissing her.

"I love you too and I missed you as well." Elita said.

"I missed you too but we are together again." Optimus said.

Everyone was so happy for those two.

The elite guard had arrived on earth. All of them were shocked to see Elita one. Elita explained what had happened and how Optimus saved her. They were happy. "Optimus Prime don't think it is also time to tell Bumblebee the truth?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The truth about what?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus sighed and turned to Bumblebee he told him the he was his father and Elita was his mother. Bumblebee was shocked. Optimus told him that when he was only two months old Elita disappeared on Archa seven he was expelled and he had to give him to an orphanage because he ran into some tough times and had to work and didn't have time to raise a child. "I only did it because I loved you." Optimus said.

Bumblebee hugged Optimus and Elita joined the hug. Optimus had been re inducted to the Elite guard because he was willing to take the heat for someone else. Sentinel had been demoted. Optimus now had an Elite guard symbol on his shoulder.

Bumblebee was so happy he had a mom and a dad. A few days later they heard Wasp had escaped from Prison.

Bumblebee was saw a blue car it was fast.

Optimus had managed to recruit the Dinobots. Ultra Magnus liked that a lot. But Sentinel prime wasn't. "I expect these Dinobots to be trained into fine Autobots." Ultra Magnus said.

"Understood but they do have an independent streak." Optimus said.

"Noted." Ultra Magnus said.

Bumblebee was trying to help Bulkhead who have been captured by the Decepticons and found out the blue car was an Autobot intelligence officer named Blurr.

Boy could he talk fast as he moved.

The fight at the Decepticon base on Dinobot island took place. Blurr got stuck. Lucky for him the Dinobots were there and Swoop, swooped in and saved him.

"Thank-you-so-much-Dinobot-I-owe-one." Blurr said.

"Welcome." Swoop said.

Everyone was alright.

Then they saw Sari's arm underneath the skin was sparking circuitry. Everyone was shocked.

Sari was a techno organic. Bumblebee almost got himself tossed to the scrapheap by an upgrade Sari. Lucky for him Ratchet repaired him.

"How are we going to get word back to Cybertron?" Elita asked.

"We-must-let-them-know-that-Longarm-is-really-the-spy!" Blurr said.

Then when Wasp came to earth.

Elita grabbed Wasp and held him still. "Wasp I'm sorry for everything. For what I did and didn't do." Bumblebee said.

Wasp looked at Bumblebee. "Wasp forgive Bumblebot." Wasp said the he glitched and passed out.

Wasp woke up a couple of hours later. "Ugh where am I?' Wasp asked he was a bit shocked. Ratchet explain to him they used allspark energy to restore his mind back to normal. Bumblebee came in.

Bumblebee sat down and told Wasp what had happened and who was the real spy. "What do you say Wasp friends?" Bumblebee asked sticking out his hand.

Wasp took it and shook it. "Friends." he said. Ironhide had come to help Optimus' team.

Bumblebee was pretty excited because today was a specail day. It was his birthday. Optimus, and Elita were spending time with him in the park. The vending bot went will an Allspark fragment was in it. Bumblebee pulled it out. Bumblebee began to glow.

"Optimus what's happening?" Elita asked.

"I don't know.' Optimus answered.

Then there was bright flash and there was Bumblebee as newborn sparkling and he began to cry. Elita picked him up and began to rock him. Fanzone was with he want to what on earth had happened. Optimus told him Bumblebee was now a sparkling and he told in human terms a baby Cybertronian. "That is weird," Fanzone said.

Optimus and Elita returned to the base. "He was holding an Allspark fragment and this happened." Optimus said.

"Well he's day old and stuck like this he'll have to grow up all over again." Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus had recovered from his attack if wasn't for Ironhide it could've been worse. He still had to wear the sling for a while. He said Bumblebee needs to stay with his mother and father. Wasp's charges were dropped. Ultra Magnus told him to stay on earth and learn form Optimus and his crew.

Sentinel returned to Cybertron.

Bumblebee was placed in his bassinet for a nap. He was fast asleep.

Sparkling cuteness up ahead!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Elita was holding Bumblebee and sitting on the couch. "Can I hold him?" Wasp asked.

"Sure." Elita said.

Wasp took Bumblebee into his arms. Bumblebee started crying. "Uh oh Elita." Wasp said.

Elita took the fussing Bumblebee and began to rock him. "Can I hold him?" Ironhide asked.

So she handed him to Ironhide and Bumblebee stopped crying. "Looks like he doesn't cry when you hold him." Bulkhead said.

"I-agree-with-that-Bulkhead." Blurr said.

Wasp didn't look to happy he looked a little sad.

Soon Blurr took Bumblebee into his arms and made goo-goo eyes at him. "Cutchie-cutchie coo." he said making Bumblebee coo and gurgle.

On occasion Wasp went to look at Bumblebee who would start cry once he got close.

"What do you mean he hates now?" Sari said.

"He cries everytime I get close." Wasp said.

"He's a sparkling and like all babies they cry." Sari said.

"No one else at the base makes him cry just me." Wasp said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he likes you." Sari said.

A couple of days later.

"Wasp can you watch Bumblebee while I run a few errands." Elita asked.

"Okay," Wasp said.

Bumblebee was sucking on his pacifier. The others came to look. Then Bumblebee spat out his pacifier and started crying. "Maybe he wants his bottle." Ironhide said and offered the bottle to Bumblebee who turned his head away.

"That's not it." Bulkhead said.

"Then what's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"Let's see, maybe it's his diaper." Prowl said.

"I don't smell anything." Bulkhead said.

Wasp picked him up. "I wonder what he's trying to tell us." Wasp said patting him on the back.

*BURP!* Bumblebee said.

Everyone looked at Bumblebee. Who sighed contently and snuggled into Wasp's neck.

"AWE!" they said.

"Is everything alright?" Elita asked.

"Wasp-burped-Bumblebee." Blurr said.

Bumblebee started to kiss Wasp.

"Gross he's spitting on him." Ironhide said.

"He is not," Sari said. "He's kissing him."

"AWE!" Everyone said.

Soon Christmas time rolled around and Optimus was patrolling.

Elita was at the base rocking Bumblebee who was little fussy at the moment.

Optimus soon came in and everyone drank the oil nog except for Bumblebee who got a bottle of formula. Everyone was tired and ready for bed.

The next morning. Everybody woke up. "Something doesn't feel right." Optimus said.

"I feel a little different." Elita said.

"My hands!" Optimus said and he and Elita fell down. They saw their reflections. "By the Allspark." he said.

Bumblebee started crying and everyone screamed. They saw they were human. Wasp was wearing green long sleeve shirt and some green pants with a green cap. Bulkhead looked like a football player. Blurr was wearing a blue shirt with some black pants and blue and black running shoes. Ironhide was wearing an orange button up shirt with long gray jean and some boots and his hair was sticking up in front. Bumblebee was wearing a yellow onesie baby clothes with a bee on it.

"We have to go to Sumdac tower." Optimus said. "Auto-men, woman and baby. Transform and uh ah let's just go." he said.

Elita was carrying Bumblebee along with the diaper back. Bumblebee was being carried in a specail seat with a handle on it.

"I need some anti freeze." Wasp said.

A car splashed them. "Hey watch it!" Ironhide shouted.

"My tank is making a funny sound." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe our human bodies need refueling." Optimus said.

So they went into burger bot. Elita gave Bumblebee a bottle. Optimus smiled at his family. Prowl was eating a salad. Bulkhead ran to the bathroom. Prowl played peek-a-boo with a little baby girl.

After awhile they realized it was virtual reality. Sari got the Dinobots, Scrapper and Wreck-gar to help her.

The Autobots got free from Soundwave's control. Wreck-gar helped with the clean up.

A few days later Optimus was watching Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac work on the space bridge.

There was a message. Optimus put the frequency on to hear it. "Broken lance repeat Broken lance." Sentinel's voice said.

"Broken lance?" Sari asked.

"It's a code from our academy days Sentinel only used it when he was about to get caught doing something he shouldn't." Optimus said.

"He must pretty desperate." Elita said.

Bumblebee began to fuss. "There, there." Elita cooed.

Optimus left to help Sentinel and was taken back to earth by Sentinel.

Now it was time for the final battle. Optimus was fight Megatron. Elita was staying in a safe place to protect Bumblebee.

The bots managed to fight the enemy off. Optimus defeated Megatron and they all headed back to Cybertron.

Ultra Magnus had a proud smile on his face. While Sentinel was pretty unhappy. Everyone was cheering. The Dinobots and Wreck-Gar came with them. Sari came along to learn her true origins.

Optimus was pretty pleased of what he had accomplished. He had had his wife and infant son. Things were going to look up for Cybertron soon especially because the high council knows a very worthy candidate for the next Magnus and Ultra Magnus does too.

Bumblebee is going to grow in to happy and healthy young bot.

To be continued.


End file.
